Alexandra Quick and the Deathly Regiment
Alexandra Quick and the Deathly Regiment is the third story in the Alexandra Quick series. A teaser-title – AQATDR – was announced on 9 June 2009 http://inverarity68.livejournal.com/19691.html, with the official title being announced on 26 November `09 http://inverarity68.livejournal.com/24319.html). Written by Inverarity, the book began publication at Fanfiction.net and Mugglenet on 28 February 2010, and runs 213,391 words in length (comparable to a 808-page physical novel). Deathly Regiment is a sequel to Alexandra Quick and the Lands Below and is set between the Summer of 2009 and June of 2010, during Alex's eighth-grade year, which will transpire concurrently with the events of Hogwarts Houses Divided. Whether DR and HHD are meant to take place in the same future timeline, or in universes alternate to one another, is as yet unknown. The story is followed by Alexandra Quick and the Stars Above. The story was beta-read by SwissMiss and Miles2go. Plot Summary Alexandra Quick returns to Charmbridge Academy angry and in denial. Unwilling to accept the events of the previous year, she is determined to fix what went wrong, no matter what the cost. When her obsession leads her to a fateful choice, it is not only her own life that hangs in the balance, for she will uncover the secret of the Deathly Regiment. Chapter 1: The WODAMND Act Anna Chu and her family suffer collateral damage from the Confederation's crackdown on the Dark Arts. Chapter 2: The Witch of Old Larkin Pond Alex spends the summer haunting Old Larkin Pond, confronts old nemeses and former friends, and receives a warning from Agent Grimm. Chapter 3: Innocence Alexandra travels to the Market and is troubled by the absence of Anna. Alex meets the Pritchards sister Innocence. Chapter 4: The Ghost Writer . Chapter 5: The Girl Who Came Back . Chapter 6: Finding Trouble . Chapter 7: In the Basement . Chapter 8: Ghost Sickness . Chapter 9: Rebellion . Chapter 10: The Doorway . Chapter 11: Cursing and Fighting . Chapter 12: The Dueling Club . Chapter 13: Reunion . Chapter 14: The Thanksgiving Blessing . Chapter 15: The Historicist . Chapter 16: The Time-Turner . Chapter 17: A Tightly-Wound Plan . Chapter 18: Things Change . Chapter 19: A Long, Cold December . Chapter 20: The Winter Ball . Chapter 21: Sweethearts and Traitors . Chapter 22: A Deal With Darla . Chapter 23: Deathly Conjures . Chapter 24: The Lands Beyond . Chapter 25: Through the Veil . Chapter 26: The Most Deathly Power . Chapter 27: The Bone Flute . Chapter 28: Oak and Mistletoe . Chapter 29: A Life for a Life . Chapter 30: The Deathly Regiment . Chapter 31: Seven Years to Live Author Notes The writer's notes on a variety of topics, including http://inverarity.livejournal.com/46318.html : *The Deathly Regiment *Actions have consequences *Death *Who are the good guys? *The Deathly Token and the Sacrifice * Darla * Alexandra Quick is dark and depressing *Max/Martin *Who Stunned Alexandra in the basement? *''Alexandra Quick and the Stars Above'' References Deathly Regiment